SeedClan
Grow darling, grow, for beauty is in the heart. Introduction Welcome all to the times of enchantment ''' '''The time to make some enhancements For when we see you're presence ''' '''You to will be enchanted Into our wonderland you will go ' '''For all the pain that has been bestowed ' 'Will be sown and thrown away ' 'For something special awaits ' 'In this path you have chosen to wait ' '''May it come to you're content For you to see the sun again Synopsis |style="width:40%"| |} Regulations ____________________ Out of Roleplay Regulations I''' '''Respect Respect is manditory to every single rank no matter the age and no matter their maturity. If someone has come to roleplay while you are in a roleplay please treat them with as much admiration as you would to your friends especially if they are new to the clan and you are giving an impression of the clan itself and how it has been taught. It is also obligatory to treat high ranks with as much authority as you would to a teacher or a boss. They are mostly know to be very mature and try to act as a rolemodel and inspirement to the clan. And so they deserve you to honor them for the time being until they retire or die. punishment 5 warnings, restricted from taking place in plots or roleplays for 1-5 days, temporary demotion, postponed ceremony (Only for warriors and apprentices), permanent demotion,banishment II Activity This clan is a sidegroup. This means that you can join other clans and it would not count as double grouping. However, it is still needed for you to be active in roleplay once per week. If you are to be occupied roleplaying with your main group or have some outside daily activites from roleplaying please do inform us. It is highly needed so we are aware of what you are doing and how you are doing. Sometimes a person is unable to be in two clans at once because of the daily activity. And so we have a proposition. If the clan you have is extremely active most of the time, you will be recieved with a expansion to be active at least once per three weeks so for you to be able to not stress about coming to Seedclan in a daily basis. However, if you are seen incapable of coming to Seedclan to roleplay and you have not done the following you will be given 3 warning until punishment takes place. III Names In Seedclan most characters are only allowed to have clan names such as Whispering dreams or thundering echoes,etc, however there are a few prefixes or suffixes that you are unallowed to use such as using the prefix star moon sun or anything related to something of a star planet or something we are unknown of or unknown of. You are fully able to make creative names but you must understand that it has to be something that the character is aware of. You can't have a warrior name brick stone just because it sounds satisfying or cool there must be a reason to why it has the name and to the relationship of the name to the character itself. IV Informing of Leader To be able to join a sidegroup your leader must be informed and aware that you are associating with Seedclan. If you ever decide to post a joining form for Seedclan we will search for your leader and ask if he/she is aware that you are joining a sidegroup. If they say no we will ask them if they are allowed to join a sidegroup. If they say yes you will be given a slightish punishment. If no you will be exiled and put on the blacklist for lying to your leader and disrespecting this rule. Characterization |style="width:50%"| |} Ceremonies ____________________ ____________________ Echelon Enlistment ______ _________________ . Category:Side-Groups